profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Navy
flag of the Neo Navy.]] The Neo Navy (NEO海軍, Neo Kaigun) is a group that appears in the One Piece series. They were the a group led by Z in order to annihilate all pirates and the main antagonist group of One Piece Film: Z. ".''" :—About the Neo Navy. Jolly Roger The Neo Navy's Jolly Roger has a skull with slanted eye-sockets and a spiky crown, while the cross-bones are similar to an inverted Navy symbol and a cross or sword with a Yoru-like hilt, which symbolizes the organization's disdain for both pirates and the navy. The placement of the skull on top of the inverted "wings" gives the skull the appearance of an elongated tusks. Crew Members Gallery File:Zephyr_56218.png|Zephyr/Z (Leader; Deceased) Crew Strength Not much is known of the crew's strength, though seeing that they sail in the New World, it can be assumed that they have a quite a bit of strength. Furthermore, with an armada of several hundred warships, three Devil Fruit users and a Pacifista army as part of the crew, and the captain being a former Navy admiral, they can be considered a force to be reckoned with. In ''One Piece Film: Z, they managed to steal the Dyna Stones from the Navy, explosives capable of destroying an entire island and said to have power to rival the Ancient Weapons, increasing their group's lethal power. Their leader, Z, is said to be "the most powerful opponent yet". If this is taken literally, then it can be assumed that the crew as a whole is a dangerous threat. Other Information The Neo Navy is composed of at least several former Marine officers who seem disgusted with the way the Marines are handling the pirates. They seem to act upon the line of radical vigilantes, believing that pirates must be eliminated on sight, and that merely imprisoning them is ridiculous. Their loathing towards pirates apparent, they would go to the extremes to achieve their agenda, even if it means directly opposing the Navy and World Government, such as intercepting a prison ship to murder the arrested prisoners, stealing a powerful weapon from the Navy, and raising a jolly roger. The Neo Navy's ultimate ambition, the Grand Reboot, is to end the Great Age of Piracy, which they plan to achieve by using the Dyna Stone to destroy the three Endpoints to release enough subterranean magma to destroy the New World itself. Ironically, their actions and symbol are reminiscence of the pirates they despise so much, and despite their intentions of exterminating all pirates, they have become felons themselves. Following the "army concept", all the infantry soldiers wears a standard uniform, consistent in a gray helmet and a dark gray sleeveless devise, with a belt where a sheath is hooked. The trousers are light gray and tucked inside the dark boots. Several soldiers uses also fire weapons. Ships The Neo Marines possess a large fleet of ships, most of which seemed to be built among the lines of ironclad warships, with steel plates as hulls, but the bow made of wood, and large enough to have multiple sails. The admiral's flagship, the White Tiger, is larger and with more elaborate design. Shuzo has a submarine composed of steel, with only parts of it having wooden sides, and the insignia imprinted at the front. Gallery History Past Foundation After he resigned from the Navy, Z founded a new organization named Neo Navy. Ain, Binz and Shuzo joined them. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Z's Ambition Arc The Neo Navy were in the New World waiting for further orders from former admiral Z, Ain and Binz were on one of the ships and they were waiting for Shuzo but Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father who steals food from the World Government and the Navy. Since their policy was to kill all pirates in the New World, Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father before he got sent to Impel Down. Ain told him if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. After a brutal battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, Shuzo and Alpacacino were defeated and detained. They were then arrested by Momonga and sent to Impel Down. Z dismissed this, as he was assured of his subordinates' loyalty of not revealing any information. In the same moment, they arrive to Firs Island. One Piece Film: Z In order to steal the Dyna Stones, the Neo Navy attacked Firs Island's Navy Base. After Z's fight with Borsalino, they used a Vivre Card to locate Z. They eventually located him on the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, and fought the crew. The Neo Navy easily defeated their enemies, and were about to completely destroy their ship, killing all the members of the crew in the process, but the Straw Hats managed to escape in time. They then headed to Secon Island, where they fought and defeated the Navy, and planted a few Dyna Stones to destroy the island. In the meantime, Z gave his men a speech about his plan to wipe out pirates, but was interrupted by Monkey D. Luffy, who demanded they return the members of his crew Ain had rejuvenated to normal. Z, Ain, and Binz briefly fought Luffy, Zolo and Sanji, but interrupted their battles soon afterwards to evacuate the island. The Neo Navy later went to Piriodo, where Z met his former student Kuzan. After a short talk, he set up the Dyna Stones, and waited. The Straw Hats arrived shortly afterwards, and after a long, grueling battle, emerged victorious. Z then sacrificed himself to allow the Straw Hats and his men to escape an ambush by Borsalino. Ain and Binz were last seen in front of Z's makeshift grave, mourning their leader's death. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Other Media Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Accuracy of terms Theme songs See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Neo Navy - One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Neo Navy